Silence
by Chicken Poulet
Summary: Comme une réponse à "Dis moi seulement que tu m'aime" voilà le récit d'une réflexion sur l'amour-même. Le titre me recommande de me taire et de vous laissez écouter...


Lorsque nous nous aimions au point de mourir l'un pour l'autre je t'ai écrit une histoire d'amour. Maintenant que l'arôme doux de l'amour s'en est allé, seuls nous reste le limon de la rancœur et les flammes de la haine pour nous réchauffer. Je t'ai écrit une histoire d'amour aussi tordu que la nôtre pour un "je t'aime" simplement, et tu m'as ris au visage. Et sans doute aurais-je dû t'écrire l'histoire d'une rupture, pour te dire combien tu me manques, combien je te hais et combien je me sens libre sans toi. Mais cela serait futile car tu n'en comprendrais sans doute pas l'utilité. Et de toute façon les histoires ne sont pas faites pour cela, alors voilà simplement une histoire d'amour comme j'aurais aimé que la nôtre soit.

**Silence**

Il ne faisait pas totalement nuit, mais techniquement parlant c'était déjà le petit matin. En fait, c'était à l'une de ces heures dans la journée où le soleil traîne un peu avant de se lever. Qu'il a la tête hors de l'oreiller mais qu'il hésite encore à ôter sa couverture. Généralement il envoi sa fille Aurore prévenir le commun des mortels de son retard. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

Donc le jour allait pour se lever et au sein du Gotei les avis étaient bien différents, ceux qui étaient de garde priaient pour qu'il quitte son lit à la vitesse de l'éclaire, et ceux qui avaient du mal à cuver le saké de la veille au soir espéraient qu'il ne se lève jamais.

Mais dans la petite chambre de Kisuke cela n'avait pas la moindre importance, c'est un homme de science, il a même fait de la recherche l'intitulé de sa division, alors il savait que le soleil se lèverait quoi qu'il arrive. Mais cela n'avait pas la moindre importance, plus rien n'avait d'importance d'ailleurs. Son manque de sommeil, son bras qu'il ne sentait plus depuis bien une heure, ou encore le fait qu'il se sente un peu oppressé alors qu'il était dans un lit à deux places.

Il était fatigué pour avoir trop aimé, mais cela n'avait aucune importance parce qu'il pouvait contempler ce visage endormit. A ce moment précis où la nuit et le soleil rate une fois de plus leur rendez-vous nuptial, il réalisait qu'il avait enfin trouvé sa moitié.

Dieu a créé de nombreux animaux pour qu'ils peuplent la Terre, il donna à certains des griffes et des crocs, et attribua à d'autre la vitesse où des moyens de défense naturelles, de l'être qui court à celui qui pousse. Mais à l'Homme il légua simplement conscience et sentiments, dont le plus précieux de tous est l'amour. Il ne leur donna pas ces derniers pour qu'ils peuplent la terre, il n'y a pas besoin de sentiment pour ça, mais pour qu'ils soient heureux. Parce que lorsque l'on a conscience que la vie est l'aliment le plus instable au monde, et qu'à tout moment la date de péremption peut vous tomber sur le coin de la tête, la vie c'est vraiment trop triste.

L'amour est donc un analgésique contre les tourments de la vie. Ce sentiment est tellement beau qu'on se sent tout de suite différent quand on l'éprouve. Plus léger, plus sûr de soi, plus fort, simplement parce qu'on est deux. Il y a quelqu'un qui croit en vous, alors vous ressentez le besoin de ne pas le décevoir, vous voulez être fort pour qu'il vous admire et sache qu'il pourra toujours compter sur vous. Oh, je sais que ma définition manque gravement de volume ! Je pourrais bien vous mettre au défi de m'expliquer clairement ce qu'est l'amour, mais mon copain Larousse s'y ait collé et même en quatre pages il n'en a toujours pas fini de l'introduction.

Tout ça pour dire que Kisuke se sentait fort de cette nuit passé, il se sentait bien et ça n'avait rien à voir avec les endorphines sécrétées par son corps, leurs effets avaient cessé depuis une heure environ. Il était heureux parce que la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde c'était offerte à lui, il en éprouvait un sentiment de fierté et de crainte. Il avait terriblement peur de l'avoir blessé, ou de mal agir par la suite.

Dieu a dit aux Hommes qu'ils devaient s'aimés, que ce sentiment était la plus grande des puissances, qu'il contrôlait tout, et se retrouvait d'une manière ou d'une autre dans tout ce qui existe, de l'être qui court à celui qui pousse. Dieu parla longtemps aux Hommes, et ce qu'il disait était bon et vrai puisqu'il était Dieu. Mais les siècles aidant ils ont fait de l'histoire une légende, et de la légende un mythe. Ils ont tout oublié et modifié au gré de leurs envies ce qui avait été dit, pour finalement codifier le plus puissant des sentiments. Et si Dieu s'asseyait sur le rebord du monde, pour faire un constat de ce que les Hommes en avait fait en son absence, il pleurerait sans doute de le voir tel qu'il est.

Et pour cela Kisuke ne se repentirait pas que celui qui soit endormit à ses côtés soit un homme. Il en était lui-même un, et assumer ses sentiments avait été assez compliqué, mais il y était parvenu, avec de la patience, et poussé par la force de ses sentiments qu'il avait tenté dans un premier temps d'ignorer. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à cette pensée, ce qu'il pouvait être bête, on ne peut pas résister à ses sentiments et encore moins à l'amour.

Le visage endormit qu'il admirait depuis de nombreuses heures était celui de son sous capitaine, un homme aussi dangereux qu'utile, au point qu'on l'ait isolé dans l'une des prisons les plus sécurisé du pays parce qu'il représentait une menace pour les autres détenus qui n'étaient pourtant pas des enfants de cœurs.

En fait juste un enfant qui avait grandi trop vite, et qui avait besoin qu'on l'écoute et se plie à quelques-uns de ses caprices. Renfermé et agressif, parce qu'il craignait qu'on lui fasse mal, un mécanisme tout à fait compréhensible et naturel.

Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout la voix de Mayuri se fit entendre, ses lèvres remuèrent pour laisser passer ces quelques phrases, sur le ton d'une prière.

- Si je ferme les yeux, et fait un vœu. Seras-tu là quand je les rouvrirais ?

- Essayons-le pour voir.

Et il appliqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Bleach ne sont pas à moi. Je sais, c'est bizarre de le mettre à la fin, mais je voulais vraiment que mon intro soit la première chose que vous lisiez.

Un p'tit Mayuri-Kisuke parce que j'aime bien ce couple, j'espère que vous avez prit plaisir à lire cette fiction.

_A toi qui ne la lira jamais ces mots,_

_Je t'ai vraiment aimée. Suffisamment pour que mon cœur s'emballe au moindre des souvenirs de moment passer ensemble, et désespérément trop pour ne pas te haïr. Mais que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre de tout cet amour que tu m'as laissé sur les bras ?_

_Si ce n'est une haine sombre et abyssale, comme le fossé dans lequel tu t'es empressé de jeter mon cœur. Mais ce n'était pas viable, alors j'ai prit mes dernières larmes pour écrire cette histoire, et maintenant je suis vide, vide de tout sentiment pour toi._

_Les choses auraient pût être différentes, si seulement tu m'avais dis "Je t'aime"…_

_Adieu._


End file.
